Demons and Ghosts: Possession and Obsession
by Lauren Bailey
Summary: The Ghost Adventures Crew visits Poveglia Island in Italy, an island filled with good and evil spirits from the plague. But sometimes your work can come home with you, and sometimes it can change your entire life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: A bit of the dialogue in this chapter is taken from Season 3, episode 19 of Ghost Adventures, which aired originally on November 13, 2009. I took some [readable] transcript from

Some of the dialogue is altered by myself, for a few reasons. Sometimes I couldn't hear everything that was being said in the video, and sometimes the transcript seemed wrong or incomplete.

Chapter 1

"Aaron's Vlog! We're here in sunny-"

"Dude its hot-as-hell here." Zak interrupted.

"Aaron's vlog! We're here in hot-as-hell Venice." Aaron said cheerfully.

"On a boat!" Nick exclaimed.

"On a boat." Aaron and Zak repeated at the same time.

"So to recap..." Aaron started. "We're on a boat, in hot-as-hell Venice!" He pointed the camera at Zak, whom didn't even try and smile.

"This sucks." He mumbled as he tried to wipe the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief a fan had given him.

"It's very..." Aaron started.

"Humid." Zak finished. "But we're going to Poveglia Island." He said, sounding a bit enthused. "This is going to be one creepy lockdown."

"One of the best lockdowns." Nick said happily. "All that history, all those spirits."

"Plus, you know...we're on a boat." Aaron said. Nick and Zak mumbled in agreement. "Aaron's vlog, out!"

The next day they started on their journey to the island for the lockdown, and Aaron and Nick turned on their cameras to tape Zak talking about the island. With each word he said, however, Zak started to feel nervous, and the other two men noticed this by the way his voice was shaking. "There's an x in the sky guys, just like the x we put down for the 'x-cams'." He was staring at the clouds and Aaron peeked at him from behind the camera.

"It's okay bro, they're just clouds." He said trying to reassure Zak, and himself.

"No dude..." Zak said, glancing back at him, "It's like they knew we were coming..." his voice trailed off as he stared into Nick's camera, and mustered up all his strength to keep his voice from wavering. "The time has come guys, the first gunshot has been fired to mark the beginning of our battle on Poveglia.." Zak continued, but Aaron zoned out for the rest of the recording.

After this was finished, they climbed into the motorboat that would take them to Poveglia Island, but as soon as they were about to leave, Zak's shaky voice started again. "Uh...the motor just died. Hold on. Do I need to-" The boat driver interrupted him. "Yeah just pull it." Therefore, Zak did, a few times really, until he gave up.

"It's that curse they've been talking about." Nick spoke up.

"This is the fricking curse they've been talking about." Zak agreed. "This shit is unbelievable." He was out of breath by this time from all of the pulling. "Right now, what we're going to do...is I'm going to run down the dock, and I'm gonna find another boat, and I'm gonna find another driver. Okay?...Guys?"

"Alright." said Nick

"Hurry up" Aaron mumbled.

"Hold on." Zak said, and with that he was up and moving quickly to find another boat, while Aaron and Nick sat in the boat, laughing at the situation.

"Alright guys, listen-" Zak said as he was walking back.

"Wait wait wait!" Nick said, "The boat started up again!"

"We're back, let's go!" Aaron said happily as the boat drove off into the direction of the foreboding looking Poveglia Island.

When they finally pulled up near the island, Zak looked into Nick's camera. "You have reached your final destination...Hell." He said, sounding a bit worried. As they watched the boat drive away, they started mapping out where they would put the x-cams, finally settling upon the hospital, the chapel, bell tower, the long hallway, and the bridge overlooking the plague field. After they'd set up their equipment Zak looked at Nick. "We don't even know what we're up against, there are no other paranormal investigators to talk to." Nick nodded. They continued to walk through the tall grass and bushes to reach the building, growing more apprehensive the closer they got. Once inside they started asking questions aloud to see what sort of replies they'd get, they'd done this so many times now that the questions came easily, they'd gone through this so many times that the darkness didn't bother them anymore.

They'd began using the EMF detector, to measure the electro-magnetic fields around them to see if anything seemed out of place; hoping they'd get something out of the ordinary. Aaron looked around the room through his LCD screen on the video camera he was carrying, trying to get a sense of his surroundings. Nick held up his digital voice recorder, and looked into Aaron's camera. "So I'm rolling on my digital recorder, trying to capture EVPs, or electronic voice phenomena's, and this device I'm holding will capture what we can't hear with our own ears." he announced, he was use to having to dumb it down for the Ghost Adventures viewers.

"Now," Zak started, "We should speak in Italian." this was Venice, Italy after all.

"Yes." Nick replied.

"We've uh-" Zak started, but was soon interrupted by Aaron.

"Whoa, whoa!" He gasped, "Did you hear that?" he and Zak asked at nearly the same time, though Zak was a bit louder.

"Yes!" Nick exclaimed, meaning they'd all heard the strange voice at once. About this time, they'd heard it again. Aaron shuddered. Though they hadn't been able to understand what it said, it had creeped him out.

"Something's in this hallway bro, no joke. I keep hearing something in there." He whispered, barely able to speak.

"All right." Zak said, "Let's go in here." So the three of them made their way into a room on the left.

Once they'd entered the room, Zak looked into Aaron's camera. Aaron was still shaking, but trying to hold still, the air in the room was cold on his skin, and he almost couldn't stand it.

"We learned that there were a lot of murderers, and hardcore convicts that were killed over here." He said. "This is for once I ask myself if I should actually taunt here or not." He was use to doing so, but had always made sure to only taunt evil or bad spirits. He thought about it a moment. "I'm fifty-fifty on that answer." He said quietly. Aaron snickered, it didn't seem like Zak to not taunt a murderous spirit.

"Voglio che mi attack che!" Zak yelled out, which he was told meant _I want you to harm me!_

"Se le un asesino?" Nick asked in Spanish, meaning _Are you a murderer?_ He was starting to feel the cold as well. Suddenly the three of them heard a disembodied voice, female sounding, as though it were hurt.

Zak gasped. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard that." Aaron said, sounding surprised, and feeling creeped out once again.

"Turn around, turn around! Watch out! Watch out!" Zak said, he held his arm outstretched behind him, letting Aaron and Nick know to stay behind. With his camera pointing to the darkness before him, Zak started down the hallway, with a shuddering breath.

"Se le un asesino?" Nick asked again, from behind Aaron.

Further down the hallway, Zak positioned his EMF detector in front of his camera so he could read it on the LCD screen. "I'm getting a base of a two." He said, before asking "C'è qualcuno qui?" which translated to _Is anyone here? _He continued to watch the EMF detector, which had climbed higher. "Guys I'm up to a three and a half." He mumbled.

"What?" Aaron asked loudly.

"Three and a half?" Nick asked, sounding just as surprised as Aaron.

"Yeah." Zak replied to them both.

"What the fu-" Aaron said, stopping mid-curse word.

"Three and a half right now." Zak muttered.

"And there is no electricity whatsoever in this whole place." Nick said into Aaron's camera.

"The whole island." Aaron added.  
>"So there's no explanation for a spike like that." Nick continued.<p>

"Are you coming at me?" Zak asked aloud, hoping to get some sort of response.

"Oh man I don't feel good in here," Aaron said, as a bad feeling washed over him.

"Do you feel kind of like your equilibrium's thrown off?" Nick asked him. "Kind of sick?"

"What's that?" Aaron asked.

"Do you feel kind of like your equilibrium's thrown off?" Nick repeated, "Like, sick?"

"No, I feel fine." Aaron replied.

After they had walked a bit further, Nick called out. "Uso la mia energia." meaning _Use my energy. _In the distance he could hear another voice, sounding either in pain or in distress. He gasped. "Did you just hear that?" He asked Aaron, whom replied that no, he had not. Nick turned his camera on Zak. "You didn't h- Zak?" he asked.

"What?" Zak replied, sounding as though he had no energy whatsoever.

"W-w-whats the matter? What's the matter?" Nick said, sounding genuinely concerned for his friend. Zak stared straight ahead at the wall in front of him.

"I don't know, something feels weird." He said, still sounding completely drained of any energy.

"I felt like just weird man." Zak said, leaning up against the wall for support.

"No, I said use my energy and then all of a sudden your energy was drawn from your body at that exact moment." Nick said, pointing at Zak. "And then at the same time I just heard that weird voice."

"It's using my energy." Zak said, still sounding drained, and leaning against the wall. He looked sick, but Aaron didn't mention that to him.

"Exactly!" Nick said sounding ecstatic. Suddenly the three of them heard a noise, Zak gasped.  
>"I hear footsteps bro." Aaron said calmly.<p>

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Zak said, pressing a finger to his lips, he could feel his energy slowly coming back. He gasped again. "They're coming at us...they're coming at us!" He said in an excited whisper.

"They're walking towards us." Zak whispered, as Nick moved his camera to record whatever he could outside of a window that contained no glass. At the same time, Zak was recording down a long hallway, and Aaron was recording the both of them. He stayed silent. Suddenly he gasped as he heard a noise and felt an energy boost go through his body.

"Oh my god, shit, what the fuck? What the fuck?" Aaron yelled as he moved quickly from the spot he was standing in. Zak whirled around to make sure he was all right.

"Settle down, settle down." Zak said, trying to comfort him.

"Oh my God dude." Aaron said, sounding scared.

"It's okay!" Zak said, trying to reassure him.

"No, that's not okay man!" Aaron replied, "When that noise happened an energy boost when through my body, bro. Not fucking cool."

"What was the noise?" Zak asked calmly, trying to get his mind off of the energy that had gone through him.

"Don't know." Aaron said, not caring. "Dude something ran through my body, bro." Aaron said, still visibly shaken. "Just like at the Washoe." He said, remembering the Washoe Club investigation. Suddenly Nick's voice rang out. "Come here, look at this! It's a secret little room." He said excitedly, as he pointed his camera inside. Zak walked over to him and looked inside. "Let me see." He said quietly.

"Oh, my god. I'm getting light-headed big-time." Aaron said, as he peered through his camera.

"Yeah, me too." Nick said quietly.

"Equilibrium's thrown off." Zak muttered, while looking around the room. Aaron closed his eyes as he started to feel nauseous. "Dude." He said quietly, fearing he might be sick at any moment.  
>"Are you okay?" Nick asked, feeling the same way.<p>

"No." Aaron answered, trying not to speak too much. "Hang on." He said bending over to try to make his head stay still. "I feel like-" He started.

"Nick weren't you saying in Italian, 'Come draw energy from us'?" Zak asked.

"Yes, it hit you Zak, and now it's hitting Aaron." Nick replied.

"I can't even stand up." Aaron said, still feeling sick.

Zak decided to use the device used for measuring temperature and electro-magnetic fields. Suddenly he started feeling warm. "Man," Nick started. "Zak right here-" Aaron interrupted him.

"Oh I'm freezing."

"No, no, right here, my equilibrium is thrown off. Like you feel dizzy" Nick continued.

"Yes!" Aaron exclaimed, glad someone understood how he felt.

"I just feel like I wanna fall over." Nick replied.

"Dude I'm feeling that too." Zak mentioned, feeling sick again.

"Yeah!" Nick said, "Do you feel it? Stand here." He pointed his camera at the device in Zak's hand. "Whoa twenty-two point two, guys!" He exclaimed. "I'm dizzy again I need to stop." Aaron muttered.

"Twenty-two point two?" Nick said again, sounding astonished.

"No no no, I can't." Aaron muttered, leaning his head against a wall. Suddenly the device went off, and Zak couldn't get it to turn back on, he glared at it through his camera. He could hear Nick and Aaron in the background excitedly talking about what had happened.

"Look at it, this doesn't even work anymore!" Nick yelled, staring at the device through his camera as well. "It just used all of our energy, and our equipments energy!"

"I'm gonna be sick." Aaron said. "I can't even hold my head up."

"Don't keep talking like that, man." Zak said calmly. "It's just...you gotta fight it."

"Okay let's just get out of this room." Aaron said, struggling to stand up even though he felt sick.

"Yeah they're feeding, they're using your energy and they're just feeding off of it." Nick tried to sound reassuring, but failed in his attempt.

Nick was pointing his camera down the hallway, as Zak and Aaron stood behind him. Zak started to feel extremely angry, and hatred came over him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wasn't sure how to stop it either.


	2. Chapter 2

This one has the f-bomb in it quite a bit, some of the dialogue may be incorrect from the original episode, because bleeping is hard to decipher sometimes. Once again, this is taken from the same episode as chapter one. I know that's a lot of dialogue taken from the episodes but it is crucial to the rest of the story - I promise.

"I just heard a guy's voice over here." Zak said. Nick turned around.

"Did you?" Aaron asked as he tried to adjust the camera strap.

"You heard a guy's voice?" Nick asked. Zak glared at him, and then turned to Aaron.

"Fuck off, all right?" He said angrily. "Just fucking leave." Zak growled.

"Me?" Aaron asked, feeling very confused, and wondering what he had done wrong.

"Yeah I fucking said you!" Zak screamed. Aaron was taken aback.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa." Aaron said, putting a hand forward in case Zak decided to strike him, his hand rested lightly on Zak's chest, but Zak pushed it away with force. "Stop dude." Aaron said, worried about confrontation. Zak leaned forward and Aaron moved to the side to get out of his way.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Zak screamed in Aaron's ear as he walked past him. Aaron did not wait for a third warning, and made his way down the hallway quickly. Zak kicked the doorway of the room next to him, and started to make his way inside of the room he had stood in front of.

"Dude that was real-" Nick started to tell him that was no way to treat Aaron, but Zak interrupted him.

"Fuck you!" Zak screamed as he came back out of the room. Nick turned to find Aaron.

"Aaron, come here!" He called. "Hold this." He said before handing Aaron the camera so he could check on Zak, he moved to where Zak was standing, and saw him holding two cameras - Aaron's and his own. He reached forward to take Aaron's camera. "Give me that." he said gently, and noticed Zak was breathing heavily, and shaking. He slapped the wall hard, and grabbed a piece of insulation that was hanging off it, he grasped it tightly in his hand and bent over. "Stop!" He screamed, and Nick started to worry even more. "Let go...let go." Nick said gently as he tenderly placed a hand on Zak's shoulder to calm him down. Zak was still breathing heavily, and shaking hard, but he dropped the material. Nick pulled him up softly and led him out of the dark hallway.  
>"Let's go." He said quietly as he put an arm around Zak's neck.<p>

Once they had made it to the opening in which to leave the building, Zak stared outside and simply said "No." as he sat down on the wooden floor. "Seriously you guys." Aaron said, but continued filming.

"Yes, we need to regroup man." Nick said, still trying to convince Zak to leave the building. Zak looked up at him.

"Something got inside of me man." Zak said quietly, "That was not me! That...was not me." He looked down at the floor, trying to remember what had happened, and feeling ashamed of whatever had went down. "I don't even remember that much. I remember screaming, but I don't remember knowing what I was saying." He glanced up at Nick.

"Dude get out of there man, just come on." Aaron said softly, from outside of the building.

"I don't feel like I can move from here," Zak said, shaking his head, and feeling drained of energy. "Dude I don't know why, I can't give you fucking answers right now. This is an island of fucking death guys, people came here to die, hundreds and hundreds of years ago. But it kept going on and on do you understand that? Do you think its coincidence that the black plague came through here, they fucking burned and buried people here? Do you think its coincidence that they executed murderers here? Do you think that's all a fucking coincidence?"

Nick shook his head. "No." he replied.

"No." Zak repeated. "People come here to fucking die. You think the fucking trends gonna keep going, or it just stops because we're here? They want us to fucking die here."

"Alright we're getting out of here, come on." Nick said, as he moved closer to Zak.

"No." Zak said quietly, as he glared upwards at Nick.

"Yeah." Nick replied. "Come on." Zak pulled away. "Hold on a second." He said quietly, Nick ignored him. "No, come on."

Once outside, as they were going through the hole in the gate, Nick let Zak go first. "Watch your head." he warned. As Zak left the building, he felt as if a very dark veil had been lifted off of his body.

"I feel so dizzy." he said, feeling as though he might fall over at any moment.

"Dude that's how I felt in there, man." Aaron said, trying to comfort his friend.

"I feel so dizzy, man." Zak repeated. He remembered that a priest he'd known from a prior investigation had given him a small bottle of holy water, and he pulled it out. "I feel the need to break this out at this time, for not only a danger for myself, but danger for you Nick, and Aaron." He poured a bit on his finger and slid it across his forehead, making a cross. "So as I say, please rid me of all evil spirits, in the name of the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit." He let Aaron take a bit to do the same, but questioned himself on whether to continue the investigation.

"Do you think we should keep going or just call it quits and go home?" Zak asked aloud. Aaron shrugged, thinking it over.

"I think right now, I'll leave that up to you." Nick told Zak.

"Well, we came into this knowing what the risks were, I say we continue. Unless either of you don't wanna, in which case...say something now." Aaron and Nick stayed quiet. "Then let's continue, shall we?"

They decided to go to the plague fields as the next place of investigation, and soon gathered a machete for the thick brush they'd have to cut through. Zak looked into Nick's camera. "We're going to the plague fields, we have our machete for the thick brush. And-" He turned around suddenly, upon hearing a strange noise. "What was that?" Aaron asked. Zak with his head still turned in the direction of the noise, only replied, "I don't know." He glanced back at the camera. "...And yes, we have to keep reminding ourselves, we are at Poveglia." He said, and they started in the direction of the plague fields. Zak was walking quickly, despite Aaron and Nick asking him to slow down.

"Are we even going the right way?" Nick asked finally.

"Who knows what they right way is, Nick?" Zak asked quietly, as he hacked away at the brush in his path. Suddenly the three of them felt cold, and smelt something burning.

"Do you feel that? Do you smell that? Is someone out here?" Zak asked aloud. He tried to look past the brush, using his flashlight when out of nowhere he heard a scream. He turned around and gasped. "Did you just hear that? Did you just hear that?" He asked excitedly. Aaron and Nick replied that no, they had not. "It sounded like someone screaming." Zak said in a hushed town as he continued trying to see past the brush. He looked into Nick's camera for a moment, and then back toward the field. "They say that they hear the screams, from the fields where they were buried." He said quietly, as he proceeded to try and hack the brush some more. After hacking enough brush to pass through a gate near the plague fields, Zak shined his flashlight through before walking in. "Look look look, right here, do you see that?" He asked.

"Barely." Nick replied, watching on his LCD screen.

"Right here's what we were looking for, this canal splits Poveglia in half - boaters, and all kinds of people, see white shadows, non-stop apparitions - walking over here." Zak said, and looked into Aaron's camera. "And I think they're trapped over there because I have a belief that spirits can't cross flowing water. It's a very big theory." Nick nodded as they started to cross the bridge - carefully.

Once they'd made it across the bridge, Zak started to feel as if he was sinking into the ground and began to wonder if there was mud here. "Dude I'm like collapsing into the ground."

"Are you serious?" Nick asked, pointing his camera at the ground where Zak's boots were sinking. "Yeah I just saw you fall into it."

"Yeah it's like air pockets, did you see that?" Zak asked. Aaron watched through his LCD screen, but kept quiet. "Yeah I saw that." Nick said quietly. Zak looked into Nick's camera.

"Right now we're standing in the fields, where the hundreds of thousands, were brought, burned, and buried. They say this soil has so much human dust in it, that that's how this island was formed. Well, just like at Bobby Mackey's, when they tore up the floorboards to reveal that well where that human sacrifice took place, that's what opened that place to all of its evil and all of its hauntings. We're gonna do something similar here." Zak said before bending down with the machete in hand. He then started plunging the machete into the soft soil, hoping that disturbing the field would make the spirits take notice of their presence. He nodded as he started to scoop the broken ground onto the machete, as he'd noticed that it wasn't even soil, it was ash. "This is not even dirt, all it is - is like ash. Look at that." He said, holding it out for Nick to film.

"Wow." Nick said, as Aaron still stayed quiet.

"Whoa dude.." Zak started.

"What the hell is that?" Nick asked, as Zak held up an object he'd found upon digging.

"It looks like a piece of skull." Zak replied, upon examining it.

"No, you just bust into a skull?" Aaron said, finally speaking.

"That does look like it." Nick said thoughtfully.

"Doesn't it?" Zak said, still staring at the object in his hand. He then looked down at the machete he had plunged into the ground. "And that right there...is like breaking the seal, to all this death. And hopefully all these spirits will rise from their ashes, and I respect these spirits, it's very sad. And right now I'm gonna tell them that I'm sad." He pulled out a piece of paper with Italian phrases he'd written down before the lock down, and began to read _I'm sad for you._ "Sono triste per voi." He said aloud. _I come in peace, can you talk to me? _"Vengo in pace, può parlare con me?" Nick and Aaron watched him carefully, as he glanced around waiting for any sign of a presence other than their own.

Aaron muttered about the plague before deciding to try his hand at communicating in Italian. "I la...wait...I la Pescadores." which really only meant _I the fisherman. _Zak placed a hand on his shoulder "You're probably scaring them away." He said as he turned back toward the fields. He took the plague doctor mask from Nick and held it in his hand while looking into Nick's camera.

"What I'm gonna do now is I'm gonna put this mask on. This is the old doctor's mask that the doctors use to wear on the boats, while they would bring the people over to the island. Basically, it was their death sentence. So this mask right here is the last sight, probably, these people saw- which is a very freaky looking sight - and hopefully we'll use this as bait to bring some spirits out here and show themselves in that field." He turned away from the camera to put the mask on his face, and tie the strings in the back.

"Aaron what's the setup we got going here?" Zak asked as he was putting on the mask.

"Well we got an x-camera shooting the field, we have two IR spotlights, each light shoots about two-hundred feet. So we're just flooding this whole area right now. Nick, go this way, just 'cause you might hit that." Aaron said, pointing to one of the cameras on the ground. Zak stared out into the fields while wearing the mask. "Shh." He said quietly, trying to get Nick and Aaron to be quiet for a moment. He had heard someone from in the field yell something, and wanted to see if he would hear it again. He looked at Aaron and gasped. "Listen!" He said, falling quiet once more, as he heard someone yell again. "Aaron!" He said excitedly, as he glanced back into the field behind him. The three of them heard someone again, it sounded as if they were saying Zak's name.

Zak decided to try and get the spirits attention by saying _Doctor _in Italian. He figured if they remembered their last trip to this island, they might be more prone to show themselves. "Ti ricordi di me?" _Do you remember me? _Still, all any of them heard now was silence. _Show yourself. Show yourself to that camera. _"Show yourself to us, if you're trapped here we can-"

Nick interrupted him as he heard footsteps running beside of him. "Hold on hold on!" He said, before hearing the footsteps run across the bridge - and then the sound of the IR spotlight on the bridge falling over. Zak gasped. "What happened?"

"I just heard someone run up here." Nick replied. "Something just threw-"

"Dude something just ran up here and knocked this IR light right off!" Aaron said, leaning down to pick it up.

"That's the first thing that you've reacted to out here, and you saw that, you heard it, you heard it go up the bridge. And after- you heard this like right before it fell." Zak said, speaking to Nick.

"Exactly, I heard the footsteps up the bridge." Nick agreed.

They decided to go back toward the buildings, Zak looked into Nick's camera. "We have our x-cam going on the bridge to the plague field. And we're gonna walk back right now...I don't know where we're gonna go. Let's just try and find some buildings and go in them. Maybe try and find some of our other x's, okay?" Nick nodded. "Yeah let's go." He agreed. They made their way through the thick brush once again, Zak hacking any that was in their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thank you to everyone that reads/favorites this story. It means a lot to me that you like it enough to keep up with it! We're nearing the end of the episode, so around chapter 5 we should be out of that episode and on to the rest of the story! I appreciate your patience with this, and with me taking so long to write chapter 3 as I was sick this week. Keep an eye out as chapter 4 should not take long, and chapter 6 will have a video to accompany it. Enjoy! ~Zombie

As Zak was hacking away at the brush, he turned back toward Nick's camera. "I've never seen so much spikes, it's like this island, that's all that it grows." He said, referring to the thorns on the bushes. "It's like barbed wire, like Mother Nature is protecting all of the ghosts." They walked a bit further until they heard Aaron cry out.

"Oh!" He said aloud.

"What?" Zak said, turning around to face Aaron. "Dude, a spider's like right in front of my face." Aaron said, watching it on his LCD screen as it climbed a leaf in front of him. "Dude I hate this shit!" Aaron said in a high-pitched voice as he tried to step past the branch that held the spider; however, he started running into the thorns that Zak had spoken about, and cried out in pain. "I'm just ripping my arm off dude." He said in a painful voice.

"I gotta find out how to get out of here." Zak said, feeling as though he may have walked through the spider web, and he tried to brush it off of his neck. "Where are we?" He asked

"I don't know." Nick said quietly.

"Where the fuck are we?" Zak asked again.

"Go up a bit more." Nick replied, watching him.

"We've been doing this for three hours!" Zak said angrily, feeling fatigued.

After walking for a bit, Nick and Aaron were relieved when they heard Zak announce that he'd found something, and even more relieved upon realizing it was a building. Zak looked into Nick's camera. "We've found the entrance to this building, I have no idea where we are." He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Let's go in and check it out, shall we?" In the back of his mind he felt a bit worried about entering another building, after the last time they were in one, but then he decided that he couldn't always be worried about entering buildings in this line of work. He told the guys to be careful upon entering, as he wasn't sure of the condition of the floor and whatnot, and then proceeded to ask in Italian if there was anyone there. Aaron watched Zak carefully, hoping that there wouldn't be a repeat of the last confrontation.

It took a few moments before Zak realized where they were; the bell tower. He'd remembered they'd placed an x-cam here, as he shone his flashlight around. Zak instructed Aaron to start using the digital recorder, and got himself readied with questions.

"Okay." Aaron said when he'd turned it on. "Rolling on the digital recorder."

"Okay, we're in the bell tower area this is where the crazy doctor, he was said to butcher and kill many of his patients, and he went mad. His patients claimed they were seeing ghosts here, and finally the doctor went mad and climbed this ladder and jumped off and killed himself." Zak said, glancing up toward the ladder. Finally, he perched the digital recorder onto something that hung on the wall, and pointed to it. "Okay, ready? Talk into this light here or make a noise for us." He waited a moment and then asked in Italian, _Did you kill your patients? _Aaron shot around the room, looking for anything whatsoever that would make the doctors presence known.

"Now I'm gonna ask him the big question." Zak started; _why did you jump from the bell tower? _He asked aloud in Italian. Zak sighed before deciding of his own accord to climb the ladder that the doctor had in fact jumped from. "I'm going to see how high I can get up on this ladder." He said, grabbing a flashlight, and his camera.

"Dude, that's pretty dangerous man." Aaron said cautiously.

"Yeah that is pretty dangerous." Nick agreed.

"Well," Zak said, adjusting the camera strap on his hand. "That's why I'm going to do it." He made his way over to the ladder, and looked up before starting his climb.

_Show yourself. _He said in Italian, once he'd made it a little over halfway up the ladder. "If you don't want me on this ladder, knock me off. Make a noise, push me off." He said loudly, hoping for any sort of a response, physical or otherwise.

Nick aimed his camera upward, as did Aaron, figuring if Zak was going to get knocked off, at least it would be filmed. Suddenly Nick heard a voice a voice reply '..No' to what Zak had said. "What was that?" He asked. "What?" Zak asked. He looked back up toward the top of the ladder. "You making a noise?" He asked, "Come on, knock me off this ladder." he taunted. However, after a few moments, he was still standing on the ladder, and decided to come back down to the floor.

They made their way through the building and in one of the hallways found another of their x-cams. Zak walked through a spider web on the way into the hallway, and attempted quite frantically to brush it off of his face. "Very creepy, I think there's more spiders in here than anything." He said, looking at Nick. "It's pretty-"

"Nasty." Aaron finished Zak's sentence.

"That's a good one, Aaron." Zak said before looking in Nick's camera.

"So what we're going to do is - is uh, we have our radio over there, we have our - I say 15 or so Italian questions pertaining to the insane asylum, and it'll loop over and over and over. So, what we're going to do is, we're going to try and capture answers to those questions on our digital recorder. And - I'm also gonna put this EM pump, this EM pump when I click it on, is actually gonna put out an electro-magnetic field - and that's very easy for spirits to use that energy to then talk to us, and answer those questions. So, I'm gonna turn this EM pump on, it's active, digital recorder is active." He glanced at Aaron, "Aaron hit play," he directed. "Okay, guys let's leave the area." He said to the both of them as the recorder started to play the Italian questions. (12:22)

After they'd gotten out of earshot of the digital recorder, Zak looked into Aaron's camera. "Alright, right now since we're getting a ton of activity - uh we do what we do best - we're gonna go by ourselves. We're all three going on separate ends of the island. Don't get lost. If you get lost just keep going."

"You're on an island, you'll hit water eventually." Nick added.

"Okay. Good? Yeah?" Zak said, holding out his fist for a fist bump from Nick and Aaron. Aaron and Nick muttered their agreement. "Look in the middle." Zak said, to bring their attention to his fist. Aaron smiled and reached out to fist bump the two of them, all the while hoping he wouldn't be the one to get lost. Zak said bye to the both of them and wished them luck on not getting lost, before going his own separate way.

Aaron had a mission, which was to go to the plague fields to pick up the static night vision camera, and go place it in the bell tower. When he arrived he could hear things behind him as he was gathering up the equipment. He glanced at one of the cameras before looking over his shoulder. "I'm very creeped out right now, and I hear something right behind me." He said, starting to work quicker so he could leave the fields faster. He felt something touch him and turned around quickly with his flashlight. "Holy fuck!" He said loudly.

Meanwhile Nick was walking around some buildings back in the middle of the island, also thoroughly creeped out. He figured it was perhaps because he was alone, where as usually he was with Zak and Aaron - mainly Zak though, because Zak didn't appear to be afraid of anything. Although, now that he thought about it, Zak had seemed extremely frightened after what he said was his possession. Perhaps the only thing that could scare Zak was evil spirits, or the thought of being possessed by one. He continued to tread carefully through the buildings, and one point even finding an x for the x-cam - he glanced up, finding himself in the chapel. "Here's the chapel, and here's the other room where all of our batteries drained." He said, pointing his camera in to each of the rooms respectively. He put an x-cam down on the x it was meant for, before making his way out of the room.

Zak was currently in the bad room where'd become possessed. He gripped his camera tightly, more tightly perhaps than he usually did. He glanced around through his LCD screen. "Okay, I'm by myself back in the bad room, because I'm crazy. Got the digital recorder sitting right there on the windowsill." He pointed his camera into the room in front of him. "You probably think I'm a brave little bastard huh? For coming back in here." He noticed he was shaking, but he stayed put, he knew if he left out of fear he'd never be the same. It was one of his biggest challenges, as he felt it would be dangerous to be here after being possessed the last time he was here.

"Found out from a historian that a lot of murderers died over here, they were executed." His mind wandered back to that very conversation, and he realized he was still shivering though it wasn't exactly cold in the room. _Are you a murderer? _He asked in Italian. _I want you to come attack me! _The second thing he worried about saying, and he had taken a deep breath before saying it loudly. He'd tried not to feel afraid, but this was one of those things that he couldn't control, and those sorts of things scared him horribly. Suddenly the room did get cold, and he began to wonder if had been cold the whole time and he'd just not noticed.

"I'm feeling a very cold cold cold breeze right now. Okay, where's that thing at?" He said, pulling out the EMF reader. "What I'm gonna do now, is I'm gonna use this-" He started, but was stopped short by the sound of footsteps very near by. He put down the EMF reader and glanced into the room that he though the steps had come from. "What the fuck was that?" He said, taking a deep breath. "Oh my God, and I hear footsteps?" He said aloud, trying to brush it off, and realizing this was what he'd come here to hear - but no sooner did he try to make himself feel better, than he heard a creepy moaning noise.

"I fucking heard like...moaning, and I heard footsteps..." He stopped, before saying in an angry voice - _You are a bastard!_ in Italian. He was angry, and scared at the same time. Angry that he'd allowed himself to become possessed in the first place, even though he knew it was something he couldn't stop - maybe angry with himself for taunting the thing in the first place - and then scared, definitely scared that it had been inside of him, taking him over; making him yell at his friends. "And I'm still fucking taunting." He said aloud. "You do not scare me." he said, trying to make himself feel better.

Aaron was back at the bell tower, getting ready to put the static-x camera down. He set it up to where it shot out into the small hallway to the left of the bell tower, and took his own camera into his hands. "In here, is my static-x camera, shooting out through there, and right above me, is the bell tower - where the priest climbed up, and jumped to his death outside. Man, I hope Nick and Zak are doing okay..." His mind going back to his friends.

Nick looked into his static night vision camera. "So what I have set up here is a static night vision camera on our x, and we also have one in the other room, in the chapel. I'm gonna walk right over here into the middle of the room and try to lure some of these spirits over here, see if we can capture them." He glanced down at the digital recorder in his hand. _Do you need medicine? _He asked in Italian, "If you do and you can understand me, then come to me. Come over here, and speak to me." He stared into his own camera for a moment, before hearing someone speak behind him. He gasped. "There was a man's voice, I did not understand what he said. Come on, use my energy." He said, but thought back to Zak's experience, and immediately regretted saying it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: This is chapter 4, and yes, it's shorter than the preceding chapters - but there's a reason for that. This is almost the end of the Poveglia episode, and so it had to be written this way to add up to the rest of the story. I want to once again thank the people that read the fanfic, favorite it, comment on it. [On Twitter, Tumblr, , and the JAGAF forums] You guys mean a lot to me, and I always end up with the biggest smile on my face when I see that it's been favorited/commented on. I'm writing this for myself, and more importantly all of you _to enjoy. On my profile, you can find my twitter/tumblr/website in case you wish to receive updates from the source itself [and previews, which you can't get anywhere else!] Once again thank you all, and 3 keep on being awesome! ~Zombie [Edit: I added what I had written for chapter 5, to the end of this chapter because this chapter was short and so was 5 (because it was from the last video clip of the episode) so they are spliced together. ]

"Come on, use this camera's battery's energy." Nick urged, before calling out "Use my energy." in Italian. Just then, he heard a voice call out. "Is there someone here?" After all this time of lockdowns, random voices no longer frightened him. In fact, he felt as if he wanted to get closer, to find out exactly what he was hearing. He made his way back into the chapel, and shot around the room. "Are you still praying in here?" He asked loudly, hearing the echo as he did. He felt a presence, but couldn't see anything other than what showed up on his LCD screen. "I cannot see you, show yourself." However, after not seeing anything he decided to go back into the room with the x-cam in it. "We'll go back in this room." He announced aloud. "This room feels like...safe. The other room," he said as he walked back into the other room. "this room, right here, this feels uneasy like a presence does not want you in here. This had to be, like, the old hospital." Suddenly his handheld camera started malfunctioning, and he sighed quietly. _This cannot be happening_, he thought. "What the hell just happened?" He stared at it for a moment, and then looked into the x-cam. "Alright I'm documenting this. My camera, just totally malfunctioned."

"What I'm gonna do right now is I'm gonna record the readings from right now." Zak said, glancing down at his EMF reader. "As you can see it's seventy degrees." He was quiet for a moment, and in the moment of silence heard two sounds, "I heard like a moaning noise, and I heard footsteps, so I'm gonna walk around, and see if I can get any readings right now...To back up any of this stuff that I'm hearing, feeling - seventy-one degrees, and it's freezing in here. Is there anybody in here?" He asked aloud, but as he finished the question he heard a voice near him saying, "Let's fight.." he jumped and gasped. "What the fuck?" He asked aloud to no one except the owner of the voice. He then pointed the camera at his face. "Okay right now..." He took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself, and wondering if that voice hadn't come from the demonic presence that had possessed him earlier.

"I'm feeling something just go right through my body, it's making my body react- LOOK AT THAT!" He said, staring wildly at the EMF reader. "Seventy-nine degrees..." he gasped and let out a deep breath. "And my body is chilling right now!" He cried out, "Now it's going back down to seventy-four..." he announced, watching the numbers on the EMF reader fall quickly. "Now the temperature is going back down," He let out another deep breath. "seventy-three...That's ten degrees right there, okay? It's..." He paused upon hearing yet another noise. With his camera aimed down the hallway in front of him, he started shivering, though perhaps not just from the chill in the room.

He stared into the LCD screen as if his life depended on what he should see, and his body shivered even harder at the thought of what would happen if he were to see something truly horrible. Another look at his EMF reader told him that the temperature was continuing to fall, he took a deep breath. "Alright, earlier it was eighty-two degrees in the same spot, that right there is what I'm feeling." He said, almost glaring at the numbers on the EMF reader, which showed sixty-nine point seven. His body was no longer just shivering, he was shaking badly, and he definitely knew now, it wasn't only because of the temperature in the room. "That right there is a fucking spirit going through here..."

Aaron stared at the piece of paper in his hand. "So I have some questions here." He announced aloud. "Che..." He said, stumbling over the words, and not knowing exactly how to pronounce them. "...Che...Q- Sorry." He apologized while looking into the camera. Finally he stuttered out the best Italian he could _for Are there any...spirits here? _After not getting any immediate responses, he glanced into his camera. "Oh man, I'm gonna try some English here just - just to see what happens." After a quick glance around the room, his eyes settled on the LCD screen. "Priestio..." He called out, "Is this where you jumped? And fell to your death? Show me a sign." He said quietly, before sneezing.

Suddenly after his sneeze, however, he heard a loud noise. "Oh my god!" He cried out, "It sounded like it got thrown, right out in this room. Is that you Priestio?" As soon as he finished his question, he heard someone scream. He looked quickly into his camera, his eyes wide. "...What was that, where was that from?" He whispered. "Was that from the hallway? What is that?" He asked, staring down the hall. He'd heard a faint noise to one side, but upon turning to check it out, he heard something fall behind him. He turned quickly and started down the hallway toward the second noise. "Oh my god something just fell! Was that you Priestio, outside?" He stumbled through the room, trying to move between the furniture. "I can't get around everything!" He said with annoyance in his voice. "How do I get out? Fuck!" He finally made his way to an opening so he could shoot outside. "Oh my god...that was loud. Was that you jumping, Priestio? Oh my gosh, I'm gonna go check it out some more." He said, making his way back into the room.

He grabbed his machete and glanced at the camera. "Just in case...machete...fuck something up!" He said loudly. The camera made a noise, and upon inspection, he realized that it had randomly stopped recording, once he turned it back on, he stared into it. "That was weird...my camera just stopped recording, out of nowhere. Alright Priestio," He called out. "I'm leaving!"

Nick stared into his camera. "I'm going to keep asking questions, 'cause now I'm getting some sort of response, and they're trying to draw the energy from this camera..." He said quietly, "And that's not gonna scare me away!" He called out. "You have to make a noise." After a moment of glancing about the room, he did in fact hear a noise. He stopped, turning toward the sound. "There was a noise." he said, "Alright, uh..." He hadn't expected to have his bidding done so quickly. "I think I got 'em all riled up, I was hearing noises, and I kept hearing this man's voice come from right behind me, so I'm gonna let my static night vision camera's roll...and hopefully I can capture whatever I was hearing. He took one glance around the hospital before leaving.

Zak was still shivering in the room where he'd become possessed earlier. "Oh wow..." he said quietly, before he began asking in Spanish, _Are you a murderer? _"Are you a murderer, you bastard? You piece of shit!" For a moment he no longer worried about becoming possessed, he was angry again, only this time it was attributed to the fact that anyone could murder someone - that anyone could take someone else's life. "Yeah, I'm taunting you!" He cried out. "What are you gonna do about it, come on!" He said angrily. But his anger was short lived, and turned into fear once again, as he noticed his camera had malfunctioned. "What the hell?" He asked aloud, gently tapping the camera and hoping that it would come back on. "Oh what are these spirits doing to me, man?" He asked quietly, and upon doing so, the camera came back on. "Okay, my camera just shut off...I'm back." He announced. "Wow...this place is nuts." He said quietly into the camera, and thought for a moment. "As I say that, there's probably a fucking crazy-ass ghost behind me. Alright, I'm gonna go find Nick and Aaron now." He turned his camera away from himself, and started out of the room.

Nick made his way through the darkness, looking for his friends. A little bit ahead of him, he saw the distinct light of an LCD screen. "Zak, is that you?" He asked loudly. Zak called out to him, and Nick made his way over. "Jeez, I hope I catch some of that stuff on my digital recorder." He said, sounding tired. Zak and Nick turned at the same time, upon seeing a light in the distance.

"What is that light? Is that Aaron?" Nick said hopefully.

"Yeah!" Aaron called out.

"That is him, yeah." Nick said, as Zak started to question.

They found themselves a spot to rest at, and regroup while they waited for daylight to slowly approach. They reminisced about their experiences that they'd had alone, and finally as the sky started lighting up, they saw a boat in the distance. However, they remained quiet while gathering up their cameras, until the man in the boat drew close enough to ask them if they found what they were looking for. The three of them thought back to the night they'd gone through.

"And some more." Zak replied. "I think it found us."

While on the boat, the three of them watched the island get farther and farther away from them. Nick and Aaron secretly happy that they were getting away, Zak, however, felt as if he should stay, as though it was meant for him to stay - as if, perhaps, he was meant to remain here for eternity.

The three made their way to Los Angeles, California, to consult with a few professionals in the field of analyzing the video and EVPs. They first showed the evidence to Ashley Blackwell and Robert Davis, of Planet Paranormal, to get their insight on it. After they were finished there, they found Andrea Bassani, a Venetian native, to listen to the Italian EVPs they had captured.

"Andrea, we called upon you because we understand that you were born only twenty-five miles from Venice." Zak said, looking the man in the eyes.

"Yeah." Andrea replied.

"You speak fluent Italian." Zak said, nodding. Andrea nodded too. "We captured a voice there. We set up a uh - boom box, a music box; we had somebody over there, an Italian ask a bunch of questions. We received an answer." He said, pointing to the laptop, he then started the clip. Andrea listened intently, repeating what he had heard.

"It's saying - uhm, 'Come here, I'm here.' it's Italian, also have a little accent, if you want me to tell you." Andrea said, nodding.

"So you're telling me that this is an accent that matches that area?" Zak was overcome with excitement.

"Definitely, also I can tell you that it can be an old man. Meaning like the tone of the voice."

"What does this mean?" Zak said, navigating the computer to the question on the clip that the EVP had answered. "That's the question that was asked." Andrea looked astounded, and was visibly shaken."Now I have goose bumps." He replied.

"Why?" Zak asked with a laugh. "That was the question that we had some Italian person over there ask, and that's where the-"

"He says uh, the doctor and the nurse, have beat you up? And uh, the answer seems like it's, 'come here, I'm here'. This is quite impressive."

Zak pointed at the screen where the EVP was. "That right there, is the proof, that they...exist. That's all." He closed the laptop "That's all." he said again, before making his way out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Well I'm so sorry that chapter 5 took so long GAC fans of the world. Thank you for all the new favorites, I feel especially special. I LOVE comments by the way, and you can either tweet me your comments [xZombie_Chickx], or in a review for this story. 3 You guys all rock and thanks for being patient. [By the time this is posted, Dark World (Zak Bagans' book) will be out, go out and pick up a copy!] Also, thank you to misserinlynnx for helping me with some of the Italian of the previous chapters! Chapter 5 ended up being really short so I added what I had to the end of chapter 4 and reuploaded. Please go read the last of chapter 4 before beginning this one. Thanks. [Chapter 5 is a bit short because since it's all my imagination, I'm trying to figure out where I stand with this fic. Thank you for your patience.] ~Zombie

Zak leaned back into his seat on the flight home. Next to him sat Aaron, making ridiculously funny faces while taking pictures for Twitter. Nick leaned over.

"Oh I can't wait to get home." He said, sounding tired.

Aaron took a photo of him. "Yeah man, you look horrible."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Thanks bro."

Zak remained quiet for most of the long flight, remembering things that he'd felt and seen on his lockdown on Poveglia. At some point during the flight he fell asleep, awaking to the sound of Aaron laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" He asked quietly as he rubbed his eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep." Aaron said, quietening down. Zak looked around the plane and noticed almost all of the passengers were asleep.

"Well what did I say?" He asked curiously.

"Something about the battle of good and evil. It was great. I should have been recording." Aaron said with a sigh.

"Yeah...too bad about that." He said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

When he was once again in the within the realm of dreaming, his mind perfectly recalled his possession, and all of the things he'd yelled at Aaron. Watching himself do all of this, he felt sick and disgusted at himself, although he knew it wasn't within his control.

Someone touched him lightly on the arm and he sprang awake quickly. "What? I wasn't asleep!" he said loudly, looking about the plane frantically. All of the passengers had departed. He glanced up at the flight attendant, whom watched him with wide eyes. "Sir, it's time to go." He shook his head as he stood up. "I never sleep on planes, ever." He muttered as he gathered his carry-on and left the plane in silence.

Once out of the terminal, he spotted Nick and Aaron sitting near the gate. "You guys just left me asleep on the plane?" he asked, sounding very annoyed. "Dude..." Aaron said, staring at him in the same way as the flight attendant had. "Your eyes were open, I mentioned that the plane had landed and you said 'I know, go on without me.' so we left." Zak stared at him, and shifted his bag to his other arm. "Well, okay I'm here now." He figured he must have said this unconsciously. Nick and Aaron stood up and grabbed their bags and the three of them made their way out of the airport.

Nick said his goodbyes to the both of him and met his family, before leaving. Aaron watched Zak for a moment, noting that he didn't look very well. "Let's go get a drink or something." He said, clapping Zak on the back. "A drink." Zak said, his mind wandering. "No, thanks anyway bro. I'm tired, I'm just gonna go home and sleep." He said, his mind still wandering. He gave Aaron the best smile he could as he left him standing there.

Aaron watched Zak leave, and then glanced up and down the street, wondering what he should do next. He suddenly remembered that there was a Starbucks nearby, and he started on his way there. People passed him on the sidewalk, but unlike other days, no one stopped him. He was usually stopped for an autograph, or to ask how Zak was in person. His mind wandered back to Zak, and he wondered if his friend would be okay, and he made up his mind to call him later - when he was sure Zak had gotten enough sleep. His mind wandered from Zak, to Poveglia, and he started to recall the events that had unfolded there.

By this time he was at Starbucks, and he went in, making up his mind to just get a coffee and get home. While ordering, he glanced around the place, and his eyes fell on a man sitting at a table by himself. He couldn't help but feel that he knew the man, though he couldn't remember where from. The man glanced up at him and motioned him over, so Aaron obliged, curious as to how he knew the man. The old man watched Aaron as he sat down across from him.

"How was your trip?" He asked, as he took a sip of his coffee, Aaron looked confused.  
>"Pretty good, a little creepy if you ask me." Aaron said, watching the man closely. The man merely nodded.<p>

"Well, you'd never catch me in a place like that!" He said, chuckling quietly. Aaron let out a small laugh as well.  
>"It's my job," Aaron started, "It's what I do, and I love it." The man's expression darkened a bit.<p>

"You ought to be careful." He said, taking a long sip of his drink. "You never know what you might find."

Aaron only nodded in agreement at this. "Some places scare the crap out of me." he said, letting out a short laugh. "Sometimes I'm worried it'll follow me home." The man chuckled again.

"Listen, I use to be a doctor, I took my work home with me. You don't have a choice, you have to be cautious." Aaron listened intently to the man.  
>"Oh, where did you work?" He said curiously.<br>"Ah it was far from here." The man replied. "I took care of mentally ill people."

"So you're retired now?" Aaron asked, but about that time a barista called out to let him know his coffee was finished. He turned toward her to let her know he'd be there in a moment. Upon turning back to the man however, he noticed that he was now sitting alone. "What? Where did he go?" He said, standing up quickly. "Did you see where that man I was sitting with went?" He asked the people behind the counter, none of them knew. Aaron grabbed his coffee and made his way out of the building, with many questions on his mind.

Zak lay on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He wanted to sleep, he'd lain in bed trying to fall asleep for so long. He'd kept hearing sounds, ones he couldn't quite explain, and was now trying to decide if he wanted to take EVPs of his house. It was quiet now that he was on the couch, so for a moment he pondered napping here instead. He closed his eyes, and sooner than he'd expected he was sitting in a room, one he'd never seen. A feeling came over him, and he suddenly felt as though he'd been here many times before. "Hello?" he called out, hoping for a reply of any sort.  
>"They'll let you leave." He heard a voice from behind him say, and turned to find the owner. "All you had to say is that you didn't want to stay..." The voice appeared to be coming from nowhere, however, because he couldn't find the source.<p>

"It's okay, it's not so bad." Zak replied loudly. "I mean, it's a little quiet." Suddenly screams rang out, and they were echoed through the hallways. He covered his ears and screamed. "What's going on? Who's screaming?" The screaming continued, and no answer came to him, as he ducked under the table. _Someone must be hurt. _He thought calmly. The screaming stopped suddenly, and he moved his hands away from his ears. "Are they okay?" He asked, but the voice merely replied; "You can't leave now, you waited too long." Zak stood up quickly. "Well I don't want to stay if they're going to be doing that all the time." His voice was angry, he hadn't meant for it to sound so angry.  
>"You should have gone." The voice replied.<br>"I didn't know." Zak glared around the room. "Where are you?"

"Get out!" The voice screamed, and Zak was thrown backwards under the table. "Get out and leave us all alone!" He scrambled from under the table and ran down the nearest hallway, the screams started up again, and the echoes of the screams. However when he reached the end of the hallway, he was pushed back, and fell to the floor. The screams had turned into a screaming chant, telling him to leave, but he couldn't as every time he reached for a door he was thrown back.

Suddenly he awoke, to see a black shadow standing over him. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could only stare as the shadow enveloped him. In his mind, he screamed, he struggled to free himself. The darkness soon faded, with a loud hiss and Zak sat up quickly. "What the fuck is this shit?" He screamed into the dark room. "You better fucking stay away from me!" Upon him finishing that sentence, something fell inside the room, and he heard it break upon impact of the floor. He wasn't sure whether he should try to turn on the lights, or stay here until daylight. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he checked the time, the room was quiet, but suddenly his phones ringing filled the room. He answered it quickly. "Aaron?" Zak said excitedly. "I think I've been followed."

Aaron met Zak at one of the places they ate often, and Zak settled into his chair quietly. "You gonna be okay dude?" Aaron asked, Zak only shrugged. "I've had some pretty weird things happen..." he started, "But this is one of the strangest." Aaron nodded and proceeded to tell him about his trip to Starbucks. "So I understand, bro, but I can't really make sense of it." Zak pulled his hat further down over his forehead and tried to avoid stares from other people that he knew had recognized him. He looked at Aaron from under the brim of his hat. "Maybe it won't get any worse, maybe it'll just get bored, and go home...wherever that is." Aaron nodded his agreement, and their waitress came by. Zak was about to tell her he only wanted some water, when she interrupted him and asked him to autograph something for her. He looked at her, and thought for a moment of saying "Seriously?" but he knew he couldn't get away with that, and reluctantly took the paper to sign it for her. Aaron watched him, and waited until he was finished so he could order a plate of nachos, because he hadn't noticed before that he was starving. However, upon receiving the autograph the waitress flew into a conversation with Zak. She set upon giving him every compliment imaginable, and Aaron could tell that he wanted her to go away, but said nothing.

Finally, when she had finished praising Zak, she looked over to Aaron, but her excitement vanished and she was ready to write down their order. Still, Zak only ordered water, and Aaron, his nachos. The waitress made her way away from their table, and Aaron looked at Zak. "Hey you can't let this get you down, you can't put everything on hold because of nightmares." However, he wasn't sure he believed his own words. Zak just shook his head. "You can't just ignore stuff like that, man. I wonder if anything is going on with Nick." He said, and as if on cue, his phone rang. Aaron grinned. "It's Nick, isn't it? Maybe he's psychic, never know. He never tells us anything." Zak picked up his phone and read the text aloud. "I think I brought something home." he said. "Yep, I suppose Nick is having issues as well." Zak muttered, while attempting to text him back, although at that moment his phone died in his hands. "What the-" he started, Aaron looked at his phone wide-eyed. "Well that's definitely crazy but it's not-" he stopped mid-sentence, he knew it was definitely odd, and in his mind he blamed it on something paranormal, though he wasn't sure what.

"You know what, screw the nachos." Aaron said, standing up. Zak stood as well.

"I hear ya bro, let's get out of here." He replied.


End file.
